Zaginiony 2
Cała ósemka pasażerów stała w rządku, podczas gdy Strange chodziła od Wyjcy która stała pierwsza, do Serka który stał ostatni, a załoga statku siedziała na skrzyniach i patrzyła się z głupkowatymi uśmiechami. - Nie planowałam podróży na taką ilość osób, ale na szczęście niektórzy z nas - tu wskazałą na załoge - lubią sobie dużo pojeść, więc jedzenia jest w sam raz. - Yay! – krzyknęli wszyscy chórem. - Ale z kwaterami jest problem – tu wszyscy posmutnieli – będziecie w dwójkach – no i kolejne - Yay! - Rozkład jest taki : Lobo, Vellox – kajuta pod-oficerska –Vellox i Lobo wykonały konkretnego highfive’a - Nowa, Wyjca – kajuta oficerska – Wyjca zrobiła szczenięce oczka. - A mogłabym… - Nie. - Nawet nie wiesz… - Nie będziesz z Matem w jednej kajucie. - Ale dl… - Po pierwsze nie będę wracać z małymi szczeniakami, bo tego już nie wyżywię – Mat się zaczerwienił, a Wyjca spojrzała wzrokiem ayfkm, więc wszyscy buchnęli śmiechem. - Po drugie musiałabym przenieść jeszcze jedną dziewczynę do chłopaka. - Mnie to nie przeszkadza – powiedział Serek i wymownie spojrzał na Vellox, tylko tyle trzeba żeby zaraz po tym leżał na deskach od soczystego spoliczkowania. - Dizzy i Mat- kajuty gościnne, tak samo zresztą jak Jack i Serek. - Dlaczego to dziewczyny mają większe pokoje ? – zapytał Dizzy. - Bo znając życie będziesz przesiadywał w sali alkoholowej. Wszyscy spojrzeli z uśmiechem na Dizziego który wyjął piersiówkę zza skórzanej kurtki – Wcale nie…- powiedział i zaczął pić. Gdy skończył Strange oprowadziła ich po statku czasem się zatrzymywali ze specjalnych pobudek pasażerów. Przy spiżarni Strange poczuła jak ktoś, albo coś ciągnie ją za skrawek pirackiej koszuli, przewiązanej gorsetem. - Strange…- powiedziała kuląca się Nowa. - Tak ? – zapytała z zdziwieniem Assassynka. - Masz może….emm…nieważne… - No powiedz. - No ale…no nie chce ci zawracać głowy tym… Mat wziął Nową pod ramiona i podniósł na wysokość twarzy Strange – No gadaj w końcu – powiedział z irytacją. - No… nie masz może czekolady ? Strange pstryknęła palcami w stronę ładującej załogi i wskazała w stronę kajuty oficerskiej. Inne zachcianki także zostały spełnione np. cola dla Jacka’a. Dalsza wycieczka nie była ciekawa, może po za wywrotką Vellox i Lobo, bo jakimś dziwnym trafem noga Dizziego znalazła się tuż przed nimi…. Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich kwater i nareszcie nastał spokój…taa… spokój. - Vellox ! – Serek otworzył kopniakiem drzwi do kajuty Wyjcy i Nowej, gdzie akurat przesiadywały Lobo z Vellox, a za Serkiem wpadła cała reszta czyli Mat, Jack i Dizzy. - Też się zastanawiacie gdzie Strange nas wywozi ? – zapytał Jack siadając na łóżku z kolumnami i zasłonami, które należało do Wyjcy. - Skąd wiedziałeś ? – zapytała zdziwiona Lobo. - Ciche to wy nie jesteście- powiedział Dizzy i usiadł naprzeciwko Jacka, na łóżku Nowej. No i tak zaczęła się narada jak wydobyć z niej informacje. Związanie i tortury – propozycja obalona przez Serka. - Jest Assassynką, ma ukryte ostrza, rozwiąże się. Były też opcje, utopienia, podpalenia, łaskotania, co chwile przerywane przez „Ale..” Nową na którą nikt niestety, ku jej ubolewaniu, nie zwracał uwagi, więc niezauważalnie wyszła. - A może by… tak…zwinąć jej dziennik ? –zaproponowała Lobo, a reszta wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Może jeszcze obetniemy jej włosy – zaproponował Jack. - Lobo nawet nie wiemy gdzie jest ten dziennik – dodała Wyjca. - Trzyma go w swojej kajucie – powiedział Serek – Nigdy go stamtąd nie wynosi. - No to mamy misje, teraz ustalamy plan, na początek kto będzie liderem ? – zapytał Dizzy. No i zaczęła się kłótnia podczas której niezauważalnie weszła Nowa i przycupnęła na łóżku. Prawdopodobnie kłótnia trwałaby dalej, gdyby nie jedno wielkie łup o okno kajuty. Wszyscy spojrzeli się w tamtą stronę, a Mat podszedł otworzyć okno, przez które wleciał niezwykle piękny czarno – czerwony kruk. - Jaki piękny – powiedziała Wyjca i już chciała dotknąć jego łebka. - Ej ! Nie dotykaj ! Godzine to układałam ! -Wszyscy odsunęli się z przerażeniem. - Momencik ja znam ten głos – Jack podszedł do kruka – INS ?! - No szybki jesteś – odpowiedziała córeczka szatana. - Ale co się stało ?! – zapytała Wyjca. - Testowałam nowe moce no i tak trochę… Nieistotne ! Muszę zapytać Strange czy nie ma jakiegoś proszku, gdzie ona jest ?! - Ins może odwrócić jej uwagę ! – Krzyknęła Lobo. - Wtedy Wyjca i Serek wejdą i przeszukają jej kajute – powiedział Jack - Ja i Vellox staniemy na czatach – dodał Dizzy. - A my zajmiemy załogę ! – skończył Mat i wskazał na Nową, Lobo i Jacka. - Ja nie idę – powiedziała Nowa i zaczęła zajadać się czekoladą, a reszta tylko machnęła na to ręką. Cała drużyna przybiła highfive’a i zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia gdy nagle rozległo się tupanie na suficie i donośny głos Strange nad ich głowami. - Ale wiecie że można po prostu zapytać jak Nowa, prawda ? – powiedziała i znowu umilkła, a wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem i nie wiedzieli czy się śmiać, czy bać. Strange siedziała w swojej kajucie na fotelu i czekała aż reszta się zjawi. Gdy weszli piratka przekręciła głowę i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na ptaka – To jest Ins ? - A ty co taka zdziwiona ? – zapytała Ins z wściekłością. - Em… nieważne…. Strange wyjęła sakiewkę z złotym proszkiem zza biustu i zaczęła pakować w mniejszą tak, aby In mogła z nią dolecieć. - Wybacz że cię nie ugoszczę, ale już mam nadwyżkę pasażerów – powiedziała Strange. - Sis czemu masz włosy zapisane jako pasażera statku ? – zapytał Serek wpatrując się w liste. - Aghhgh.. Serek odejdź stamtąd zanim wpakuje ci kulke w łeb ! – krzyknęła zawstydzona Strange do brata. -To… Strange… dowiemy się w końcu gdzie nas wieziesz ? - Ahh tak.. – Strange odwróciła twarz z wyrazem wściekłości od Serka – Płyniemy do Arkadii. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures